Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 4 = 2\sqrt{x} + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 4) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} + 4 = 6$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4 = 6 - 4$ $3\sqrt{x} = 2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{2}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{2}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{2}{3} \cdot \dfrac{2}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{9}$